1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to humidifier apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved humidifier apparatus wherein the same is readily and selectively securable in association with an existing duct work of a dwelling furnace arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifier apparatus to elevate relative humidity within a dwelling is known in the prior art. Such apparatus is desirable particularly during wintery months to elevate relative humidity within a dwelling for enhanced comfort and well being of inhabitants of the dwelling. Examples of the prior art include Stuckey U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,049 to wherein humidifier housing is arranged overlying an outlet duct work, wherein a baffling within the housing directs heated air over a water level, wherein the air directs moisture from the water level into the dwelling.
Claytor U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,859 to sets forth a humidifier type apparatus wherein a reservoir is mounted adjacent a duct work, wherein the reservoir includes open sides, wherein heated air directed through the reservoir directs moisture interiorly of the dwelling from the reservoir.
Drager U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,609 sets forth a floor mounted air conditioning unit wherein an underlying fan draws moisture from underlying pads, wherein the drawing of moisture through the pads effects a cooling thereof for enhanced cooling within the environment of the unit.
Frost U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,081 sets forth an air treatment system for use with a furnace wherein a spray nozzle positioned exteriorly of a duct work directs a predetermined spray orthogonally relative to the duct work to introduce moisture into the air stream.
Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 966,842 sets forth a reservoir supply mounted underlying an outlet register, wherein air directed about the reservoir will draw moisture therefrom and into a dwelling associated with the register.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a need for a new and improved humidifier apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and installation to an existing furnace duct work and effectiveness in directing moisture into air to be directed interiorly of a dwelling associated with the furnace structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.